ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Vex
Vex, also known as Vex the Formless, is the former general of the Blizzard Samurai. He was a Formling who did not find his animal form. Due to this, he left the village, and after years of traveling in the wilderness, he eventually found Zane. When the latter attempted to reboot the Titan Mech, Vex pulled the plug and Zane lost his memories. Vex manipulated Zane into thinking that he was his loyal advisor and told him to conquer the Never-Realm. With the help of his "new partner," he got revenge by freezing the Formlings and plunged his realm into subjugation. When Vex attempted to kill Lloyd, this caused Zane to regain his memories, destroy his scepter, and freeze Vex. Not long after, Vex was recognized as the true tyrant of the realm banished further into the outskirts of the Never-Realm. History Vex was born in the village of the Formlings, a group of people with the ability to turn into various animals. However, he was unable to find his animal form. Driven mad by his insecurity, he delusionally believed everyone insulted him behind his back and exiled himself of his own will. For a long time, he journeyed the land, gained an infamous reputation as a liar, and was declared, "Vex the Formless." Corruption (flashback) After years of wandering the wilderness, festering in his hatred of his people, he came across a castle, and was detained by its guards for trespassing. He was brought before Grimfax, whom he tries to persuade to eliminate the Formlings, but he easily sees through the lies, and throws him out. He soon attempted to steal some fish, but was caught by the fishermen and had to run away. He tried grabbing a chicken, but it managed to get away. He tries to grab some berries, but a wolf scares him off. While resting, one of the Monastery's defense systems lands in the middle of the field, followed by a mech, and then Zane and the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Later, he follows Zane and watches him fight the Giant Eagle, and is amazed by it. He later eavesdropped on Zane as he recorded a message before he attempted to reboot the mech. Vex then tries to steal the staff but can’t use it and realizes only Zane can use it, and removes the plug, erasing the Nindroid's memories. Once Zane awakes, he questions Vex on his identity and his whereabouts. Taking advantage of this event, Vex makes him believe that he is the Ice Emperor, and that Vex is his advisor. Returning to the castle, Vex has Zane overthrow Grimfax and forced the latter to submit to the Ice Emperor’s authority. After Zane takes the throne, Vex stood beside his new master pleased with his act. The Last of the Formlings (flashback) He returns to his village just in time for the choosing of Akita and her brother, Kataru. He expresses sarcastic pleasure to see them, as he calls them out on banishing him. However, the leader states he left of his own accord because of his fear. At this, Vex angrily brings up their mockery. He then tells the Formlings that he found an Elemental Power greater than the abilities of the Formlings. He tells them they have a choice: submit to him willingly, or when he will come back in force, unwillingly. The leader stands his ground and Vex retreats, promising them he'll be back. Having his offer refused by the Formlings, Vex persuaded Zane to freeze his former people. Vex stood by his master, as the latter froze the village and his dragon Boreal took care of any resistance, though Akita survived. With the most of the Formlings gone, Vex left the village with Zane while Boreal recovers Kataru, who had managed to survive, and has him thrown into the dungeon. The Never-Realm Inside the Castle of Ice, Vex is seen using a tablet to spy on the Ninja, so he warns Zane of his findings. Zane then tells General Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to punish the Ninja. Vex persuades him to destroy the Ninja, and all who aid them, then Zane commands him to do so. Fire Maker Vex sent the Blizzard Samurai to destroy the people of Great Lake and was angry seeing Kai lighting the Sacred Fire of the people. An Unlikely Ally Vex approaches the cell of the prisoner, where he informs him "a green outfitted person" is coming while providing him his meal. He promises to spare him, should he join him but the prisoner refuses by throwing the meal at him. He then threatens him saying, "The green one will perish." Secret of The Wolf He scolds Grimfax, for wasting many of his Blizzard Samurai, he then asks Zane to punish him. However, Zane pardons him. Afterwards, Vex talks to Zane and persuades him to unleash the deal with the Ninja. Zane then said he will unleash Boreal. Vex also asked about dealing with the Stranger in Green as Zane states he will handle him. He later watches as Zane summons Boreal to attack the Great Lake. My Enemy, My Friend When Boreal was about to freeze Lloyd, Vex stops it and tells the dreaded dragon to bring him to the Ice Emperor instead. Once Boreal brings Lloyd to the Castle of Ice, Vex tells the Ice Emperor about the stranger in green, only for Lloyd to find out that the Ice Emperor is actually Zane. A Fragile Hope Vex watches Lloyd attempt to get through to Zane. However, he accuses him of lying and after Lloyd breaks free, Vex tries to stop him but fails. He witnesses the Green Ninja trying to take the staff from Zane but is repelled by him. Taking advantage of this, Vex declares Lloyd a liar who speaks of false stories of friendship and demands he’d be disposed of but Zane has the unconscious Ninja locked away, despite Vex's protest after being harshly ordered to comply. Vex arrives at the dungeon, having overheard Lloyd and Kataru's talk. He tauntingly applauds Lloyd on still having hope, while stating that Lloyd does not know the "many details" that could help. He informed him that the shackles he’s wearing blocks his and Kataru’s powers. The Green Ninja states Zane will see him for the liar he is, though Vex cockily retorts he is the emperor’s faithful advisor and he'll soon get rid of Lloyd and anyone who tries to stop him and then leaves while tauntingly clanking on Kataru's cell. As he left, he was unaware that he had passed by a hiding Grimfax. Once and for All Awakenings After Zane incapacitated Akita and Lloyd, Vex tries to tell him to kill the latter. But seeing him not moving, Vex chose to carry out the job instead. Grabbing a nearby soldier's spear, he mocked the Green Ninja for opposing them and failing to protect those close to him. Unfortunately, the moment he said “protect,” caused Zane to remember who he truly was. Before Vex could go for the kill, Zane uses his scepter to block the spear. Zane then strikes Vex away before slamming it on the ground, destroying it and returning the Never-Realm back the way it was. As Zane thanked Lloyd, Vex tries to kill them again, only to end up frozen by his former Emperor. Grimfax was made King of the Never-Realm once again. Sometime after returning to his normal form, Vex was punished by Grimfax along with the Formlings. They then banished Vex further into the outskirts of the Never-Realm for his crimes. Relationships Personality Due to his experiences in his old village, Vex has come to despise the village because he was never able to achieve his own form. Having been driven mad from his exile, Vex became very manipulative, cruel, and intelligent. He used his manipulation to try and get Grimfax to attack the Formlings, and does the same to Zane after erasing his memories. Vex appears to know when to retreat or back down, as he chose not to challenge the Formling elder and chose to comply with his angry master’s wish of only imprisoning Lloyd. He seems to be loyal toward his master, Zane, since he wants his enemies to know his strength. However, he mostly manipulates the latter into achieving his own goals, as he always nudges him into a certain action, using his position as advisor. Although he does respect all of Zane’s decisions regardless if Zane takes his advice or not, and doesn’t protest. One order he disliked was Zane ordering Vex to spare and imprison Lloyd, and harshly ordered him to comply, which he reluctantly does so. Vex appears to love attacking people, as he persuaded Zane to allow him to destroy the Ninja and the civilians helping them rather than punishing them, when he demanded Grimfax and Lloyd to be punished, and when he requested that the Formlings' village be destroyed. He also promised to destroy Lloyd when the opportunity presents itself. However, Vex can be merciful as he offered leniency to his people should they join him and when he offered Grimfax the chance to join him, offering the Formlings a chance to ally with him, and giving Kataru a deal of sparing Lloyd if he joined his army. Appearances *70673 ShuriCopter *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of the Formlings" (flashback) *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *125. "Corruption" (flashback) *126. "A Fragile Hope" *127. "Once and for All" *128. "Awakenings" Trivia *His name means "to make someone feel annoyed" and "to cause distress to." *He uses a crystal to spy on the Ninja. **This shows Vex has some power, as he is able to monitor the Ninja without effort. *His role towards the Blizzard Samurai is similar to Shoguns of Feudal Japan. *Vex is also the name of an online game. *In "The Last of the Formlings," it was revealed that Vex was a Formling who could not find his animal form and left his village out of anger. **It is unknown why he was unable to find his animal form, though it may be because of his obsessive desire for power. **It's also revealed he met Zane after his departure from the village of the Formlings. **He actually meets him when he first arrived in the Never-Realm, and stalked him up to the point where he removed the plug to the mech, erasing his memories. **In the finale, he was ironically the one who returned Zane’s memories back to him after you misusing the word “protect” and causing Zane to remember his time as a Ninja. *In "Corruption," it was revealed that Vex is the true main antagonist in the Ice Chapter of Season 11, as he manipulated Zane into subjugating the Never-Realm and causing the destruction that followed. **This makes him one of the five main antagonists to be from another realm other than Ninjago, the others being: The Preeminent, Nadakhan, Iron Baron, and The Omega. *He is the second villain of Season 11 and the third villain to announce the title card at the beginning of an episode, with him announcing "The Last of the Formlings," and "Corruption." *Vex is similar to another antagonist Harumi, as he using Zane for his powers to rule the Never-Realm in a similar manner that Harumi did to Garmadon to rule Ninjago, use their respective figurehead to seek revenge, advising them to use their great power to do terrible things, Zane and Garmadon were used as pawns. However unlike Vex, Harumi did have a genuine admiration and affection for Garmadon and saw him as a true hero. *He is one of the nine main antagonists to still be alive, the others being Garmadon, Pythor, Nadakhan, the Time Twins, Iron Baron, Aspheera, and Zane. *His first exile was of his own free will but his second one was not. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.27.06 PM.png Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure 2.png Screen Shot 2019-08-22 at 7.07.08 PM.png|Vex fighting Cole. Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.11 AM.png|Vex bribes Kataru. Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 1.11.23 PM.png|General Vex spying on the Ninja. Screenshot_20190920-222925.png Screenshot_20190920-222945.png Screenshot_20190920-223058.png Vex anime form.png Screenshot_20190920-222853.png Screenshot 20190920-220801.png Screenshot 20190920-220840.png Screenshot 20190920-221025.png Screenshot 20190920-220853.png 9645694B-D107-44CC-928E-5963B05403B6.jpeg My Lord punish Grimfax.png Screenshot 20191014-084236.png 1.jpg|The moment Vex removed Zane of his memories. 05592A5C-541F-41A2-8D2A-220FDAFB7832.jpeg vex looks.jpg|Vex Overlooks the soon to be "Ice Castle" 20191021_084812_rmscr.jpg 20191021_093650_rmscr.jpg 20191021_082207_rmscr.jpg de:Vex Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Generals Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Males Category:Ice Category:Formlings Category:Main Antagonists